Wireless communication is becoming more prevalent, especially with respect to data transmissions. The Institute for Electronic and Electrical Engineers (IEEE) and other organizations have promulgated wireless communication applications, which have become industry standards. However, these applications may differ by data width or frequency of operation.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a computer system that facilitates configuration of a radio to accommodate different applications.
A computer system is described comprising a processor and having an input/output controller integrated circuit coupled to the processor, where the input/output controller integrated circuit includes a peripheral bus interface, a baseband processor, a medium access controller and a baseband-media interface. The baseband processor is coupled to the medium access controller, and the medium access controller and the baseband processor are coupled to the baseband-media interface.
Another computer system is described comprising a processor, an input/output controller coupled to the processor, a medium access controller coupled to the input/output controller via an external bus, a baseband processor coupled to the medium access controller, a baseband-media interface coupled to the medium access controller and the baseband processor, and a printed circuit board. The printed circuit board has external bus connectivity and has mounted thereon the baseband-media interface, the baseband processor and the medium access controller.
Another aspect of the present invention is single integrated circuit die forming a integrated graphics processor and controller including a medium access controller, a baseband processor and a medium access controller/baseband processor digital interface for communicating with a radio.